


Wisdom Teeth

by RedLaces



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 08:58:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2342636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedLaces/pseuds/RedLaces
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam is getting his wisdom teeth pulled this morning, but is unaware of the effects of the anesthesia. Needless to say he's surprised and more than a little confused when his lift to the dentist turns into a four-person adventure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wisdom Teeth

Liam stood on the sidewalk, tapping erratically on his thigh and looking down the street every few minutes. How late were they now? He pulled out his phone and checked the time. 8:48. Three minutes. He slid the phone back into his pocket and moved his feet closer together, quickly moving them back again. Nervous? He wasn’t nervous. Not at all. He was only in for the most painful experience of his human life.

He heard the rumble before he saw the car. He didn’t live on a particularly busy street, which was saying something, considering Beacon Hills wasn’t a particularly busy town on the whole. But he lived on the outskirts, so it was particularly unbusy on his street. Whenever a car came down the street you could hear its individual sound. And now, with his new werewolf hearing, he could differentiate between cars. Which was useful in more than one scenario.

The blue Jeep pulled into his street, and he stepped onto the road, waving. The car stopped beside him, the windows already rolled down, and he was greeted by two more people than he’d anticipated.

“Hey!” Stiles sat in the driver’s seat, waving his arms and grinning from ear to ear. To his right, Scott sat leaning forward, giving Liam an apologetic half-smile.

“I thought you said you were borrowing Stiles’s Jeep. I didn’t think you were-” He frowned. “-borrowing Stiles.”

“You think I’d miss this? Little Liam getting his wisdom teeth out?” Stiles squealed, barely holding in his excitement.

“You know they won’t let you in the room when it happens, right?” Liam smirked.

“But I get to drive you home!”

Liam furrowed his eyebrows. Weird.

“Okay, then,” He opened the back door. “Let’s g-”

Brett was in the back seat, reading a book with a brown cover and gold title. He turned and gave him a grin. Liam’s mouth fell open ever so slightly. The older wolf tossed him a water bottle with some red flowers in it. “Red Wolfsbane, weakens your healing ability, so the anesthesia will work on you. That’s enough to last you until tomorrow, so don’t get stabbed or anything.”

Liam was still shocked his old classmate was there in the first place to be concerned about the wolfsbane. “You too? What’s so interesting about getting a few teeth pulled?”

Brett raised an eyebrow slightly. Scott raised both, his forehead erupting in small wrinkles. Stiles whirled around so violently in his seat that the jeep lurched forward slightly. Liam jumped back, and Brett instinctively grabbed the handle above his head.

“He doesn’t know.” Stiles whispered, giggling uncontrollably. Scott took a breath and opened his mouth, Stiles's hand lurched for his best friend’s shoulder. “Please, man. I beg of you.”

“Stiles,” Scott said warily.

“Please, Scott. I’ll do your chemistry homework for a week.” Scott grimaced, twisting his head. “Two weeks, three weeks, a month!” Stiles rose slightly in his seat with every demand. “Scott, please, for your best friend.”

Scott looked to the roof, wearing an expression that reflected the inner turmoil of his morality versus his laziness. “Two months.”

“Deal!” Stiles’s grinned. “Get in the car, Dunbar.”

“I am so scared.” Liam slid into the seat. He thought about asking Brett to explain what was going to happen to him, but he presumed whatever it was, he’d rather not know, lest he back out at the last moment.

Brett shook his head, smiling, turning back to his book. Liam side-eyed him, suppressing the small smile at how focussed he was on… A Brief History of Toothpaste.

“Wow, things’ really heating up in the toothpaste biography?” Liam cocked his head to the side.

Brett closed the book, passing it to Liam as Stiles drove slowly down Beacon Hills main road. “It was Satomi’s idea. She’s testing me on it in week, supposed to help practice patience and focus.”

“Ah,” Liam nodded, handing the book back to him. “Sounds fun.” he leaned forward. “Hey Scott, why don’t we do comprehension tests on the life and times of dental products?”

Scott grinned. “Because I thought between being pulled off the edge of a building by a guy’s teeth and then being nearly murdered by that very same guy wearing an animal carcass you might have wante a break. Plus-” He turned around to look at the younger boys. “I’m not into torturing my pack.”

“Oi!” Brett furrowed his eyebrows, frowning. “That’s my alpha you’re talking about! Have a little respect. Besides, Satomi taught you everything you know.”

Stiles pulled into the parking lot and began the search for a spot. “Oh yeah? Tell that to sixteen-year-old Scott, whose only guidance was the moody, never-here-when-you-need-him orphan Hale, and this guy.” He hooked a thumb towards himself.

Scott gaped at him, unable to believe what was just said. “You keyed a senior’s car, blamed it on me and watched idly by whilst he and his buddies beat the crap out of-”

“Oh look we’re here!” Stiles ripped the keys out of the ignition and practically fell out the the car.

Liam gave Brett a knowing look before getting opening his door.

 

-

 

“So, the actual operation will only last forty minutes, but with prep and recovery time, he should be finished in about two hours.” Liam’s balding dentist grinned a little too widely considering what he was about to do to the poor fifteen-year-old.

Scott nodded, his hands on his hips. Brett and Stiles leaned against the wall, the latter with his arms crossed over his chest, the former poring over his toothpaste book.

“Alright, we’ll be back then. Good luck, Liam.” Scott smiled gently. “You’ll do fine.” He turned to the others. “C’mon guys, I’m taking us to a movie.” Brett grinned, Stiles pumped his fist.

Liam frowned. “Unfair!” He whined.

Scott moved to the door.

“Oh, Mr. McCall, you’re aware of how the anesthesia works, I’m sure?” The dentist looked over his glasses.

Scott nodded again. “I had two of mine pulled about a year and a half ago.”

“Um,” Liam raised a hand. “I’m not aware.”

“Oh, Liam, right.” the dentist turned back to him. “This process is fairly painful, and so for your own safety you will be put on a heavy anesthesia. It should last about five hours after the operation, so you need to be monitored until then.”

“Why?” Liam said nervously. Behind Scott, he could see Stiles desperately trying to hold in his laughter.

This made him even more worried.“Oh no, why? What will it do to me?” Liam panicked.

“Don’t worry,” The dentist laid a hand on his shoulder, which, unsurprisingly, didn’t stop the worrying. “It’s brief, and there are no long-term side effects.”

“That’s not an answer.”

“Simply put, your mind-to-mouth filter will virtually disappear. But look on the brightside! You won’t remember any of it when it wears off.” The dentist smiled again.

Liam’s eyes widened, and he looked at Scott, who wore an expression similar to that of a puppy who’d just peed all over your bed. “Traitor.” Liam spat.

“Sorry, two months homework!” Scott tried feebly.

Liam’s eyes narrowed. Scott’s widened. He opened the dental office door and bolted.

“Enjoy!” Stiles’s smirked, before following Scott.

That left Brett.

Brett.

Of all the people Liam didn’t want around him when he couldn’t tell a lie, Brett was the last person. Like, below last. Like, he’d rather confess being a werewolf to the President of the United States, then be near Brett after this operation.

“See you in two hours.” Brett smiled gently, closing the door behind him.


End file.
